Sexorcism
by chumanchu
Summary: [CH 6 IS UP] Jimin bingung kenapa Yoongi tiba-tiba berubah. Ternyata.. All about love and sex. If you're not comfortable with such content please skip this fiction! Pairing Yoonmin as always.
1. 1 - Not The First Sight

_Jimin mengira, ia akan pulang dengan sambutan omelan dari ibunya, dipeluk dengan hangat oleh ayahnya, mandi bebek karena persediaan air yang terbatas, makan bersama walau hanya dengan nasi dan lauk seadanya, tidur di ranjangnya yang bobrok, dan terbangun lagi untuk memulai kesehariannya yang monoton._

 _Namun ketika Jimin terbangun di atas ranjang empuk berukuran besar, dengan sebuah kain hitam yang bertengger di mata pemuda itu, serta tali pada pergelangan tangan yang membatasi pergerakannya–ia tahu, bahwa orang tuanya sendiri-lah yang telah mengubah hidupnya._

* * *

 ** _Happy reading and sorry for typos!_**

.

.

.

Rasa takut tak mampu lagi Jimin bendung. Suara cekikikan dan derap kaki yang berlalu lalang dari luar kamarnya tak luput dari pendengaran Jimin. Jimin bukan orang bodoh yang tak tahu dimana dia sekarang. Jelas-jelas ia berada disana untuk melayani nafsu pria hidung belang, kemudian dibayar seakan-akan manusia setara dengan benda mati yang layak diperjualbelikan.

Jimin hanya bisa bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan menyebut Tuhan dalam doanya. Ia ingin keluar dari tempat laknat itu. Ia ingin tidur dan kembali tidur di kasur kecilnya. Kembali pada keluarga meski orang tuanya sekalipun tak lagi mencintainya.

" _Siapapun, tolong aku._ "

.

.

.

 _Aku harap hari ini kesialanku yang terakhir_. Gumam Yoongi.

Bergelimang harta sejak lahir ternyata tak menjamin hidupmu sejahtera.

Yoongi tidak benar-benar sial. Namun ia sungguh jengah. Didesak untuk berkeluarga saat jiwamu masih ingin bebas, bukanlah sebuah hal yang diinginkan kaum muda manapun. Ditambah dengan istilah perjodohan hanya karena bisnis yang membuat Yoongi muak. Bahkan dulu orang tuanya terikat karena perjodohan.

Prinsip Yoongi adalah hidup bersama dan mati bersama satu orang yang dicintainya.

Hanya saja karena Yoongi masih ingin bebas dan tak berniat untuk mengikat komitmen dengan siapapun, ia pun mendatangi klub malam milik Hoseok, sahabatnya. Berharap akan melupakan ocehan sang ibu dan masalah keluarganya dengan bersenang-senang.

"Yoon, kau kacau." Ucap Hoseok sedikit keras karena suara DJ dan teriakan pengunjung yang bersatu.

" _As usual_." Balas Yoongi. "Apa ada obatnya disini?" Sambungnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Jennie? Kau tahu dia pemain yang hebat. Kurasa dia akan ditaklukkan pertama kalinya olehmu." Ucap Hoseok setelah berdiri cukup dekat dengan Yoongi. "Pelangganku yang sebelumnya selalu kewalahan. Kurasa dia benar-benar seorang maniak."

Yoongi mendengus geli. "Menjijikkan. Aku bertaruh lima buah villa milikku. Kau tak memiliki anak perawan untuk menghangatkan ranjangku. Aku sedang menginginkannya."

Mata Hoseok berbinar sebelum kembali meredup. "Yah, aku memang tidak memiliki anak perawan." Cicit Hoseok. "Tapi ada perjaka yang siap membakar ranjangmu, Tuan Min."

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit tertarik dengan tawaran Hoseok. " _Huh_? Aku kira kau hanya memelihara jalang dengan lubang mereka yang kendur itu?" Tanya Yoongi dengan sedikit tawa di ujung kalimatnya.

" _Broken home_. Jadi sedikit uangku dapat ditukar dengan anak itu." Jawab Hoseok. "Untungnya dugaanku jarang meleset. Kupastikan dia adalah pemuda yang polos sekaligus liar di atas ranjang. Untuk sekedar info, namanya Park Jimin. Kalian bisa saling meneriakkan nama malam ini juga."

"Tiga villaku untukmu."

" _Marvelous! Room 100, there you are_." Pekik Hoseok dan menyerahkan kunci kamar pada Yoongi.

.

.

.

Nyatanya, Jimin tidak berani tidur. Jimin takut akan terbangun setelah dilecehkan. Jimin takut terbangun tanpa mengenakan apapun pada tubuhnya. Jimin takut ia akan terbangun kembali di tempat yang sama, bukan rumah kecilnya.

Jimin meneguk salivanya berulang. Waspada dengan siapapun yang akan masuk ke kamar itu. Kakinya siap menendang pria hidung belang yang berusaha menyetubuhinya. Kemudian pria tersebut akan mengadu pada pemilik klub karena _adik_ nya kesakitan, dan Jimin berakhir sedikit disiksa kemudian diusir karena mengecewakan pelanggannya.

Terkadang kau akan mendadak jenius ketika ditempatkan dalam situasi yang menyulitkanmu.

" _Jimin_."

—skenario yang telah dirancang sedemikian baiknya oleh Jimin, pupus begitu saja dalam hitungan detik.

.

.

.

Yoongi menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahan, tak lupa menguncinya. Sungguh tak lucu saat kau akan mengejar puncakmu, digagalkan karena pintu yang dibuka pada waktu yang salah.

Yoongi menautkan alisnya. Pemuda di depannya jauh dari perkiraannya. Ia mengira bawahan Hoseok akan mendandaninya atau memberinya pakaian terbuka untuk menggoda pelanggan, atau setidaknya membiarkan Jimin berpose seksi untuk menaikkan birahinya. Ah, Jimin sama sepertinya. Seorang pria.

Tidak. Yoongi bahkan merasakan hormonnya bekerja hanya dengan melihat Jimin yang terikat dengan mata yang tertutupi oleh kain. Tidak dengan pose yang menggoda. Hanya dengan tubuh Jimin yang tiba-tiba menegang dan defensif, sukses membuat _suga_ ikut menegang.

"Aku tak menyangka amatiran sepertimu yang akan menghangatkan ranjang ini." Ketus Yoongi. "Tapi aku tak bisa menyia-nyiakanmu setelah menyerahkan villaku pada Hoseok. Aku bukan seseorang yang baik hati."

Rasa takut Jimin entah menguap kemana, "Orang-orang kaya sudah biasa kehilangan akal dan etikanya. Bahkan mata kalian bermasalah untuk membedakan antara benda mati dan manusia." Desisnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, hm?" Bisik Yoongi yang duduk di sebelah Jimin dengan kaki sebelah masih bersentuhan dengan lantai. "Kau berani bicara seperti itu? Kau bahkan tak tahu setelah ini bisa saja aku mencekikmu hingga mati?"

"Bunuh aku sekarang juga, keparat. Aku lebih rela mati tertusuk pisau daripada disentuh dengan tangan kotormu." Tantang Jimin.

 _Plak_

Jimin merasakan panas pada pipi kirinya dan hanya meringis pelan.

"Kau tahu kalau kau sudah kurang ajar, bukan?"

Andai Jimin bisa melihat, ia pasti sudah mimisan. Yoongi membuka kancing kemejanya perlahan kemudian membuangnya ke lantai.

Yoongi mengelus surai Jimin, kemudian menurunkan tangannya ke wajah pemuda itu. Waktu serasa diperlambat dan sentuhan itu seakan mengirimkan alarm berbahaya ke pusat syaraf Jimin. Jimin gencar menghindari sentuhan yang lebih jauh dengan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang dan meronta-ronta.

Tubuhnya berhenti memberontak setelah Yoongi melayangkan tamparan pada pipi kanannya. Jimin merasakan darahnya mendidih ketika bibir Yoongi menubruk miliknya dan meraupnya kasar. Jimin meliar dengan menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

Bukan Min Yoongi jika tidak dapat menguasai lawannya. Kecupan dilayangkan pada belakang telinga Jimin dan Jimin melenguh—terlalu lihai. Jimin menggelinjang karena sensasi yang Yoongi berikan terlalu nikmat dan aneh.

"Keparat yang memainkan manusia layaknya boneka." Jimin melenguh lagi setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

" _Dan keparat itu begitu menyukaimu._ " Balas Yoongi.

Sudah terlambat bagi Jimin meminta Yoongi untuk berhenti ketika kain pada tubuhnya telah dilucuti dan tergeletak begitu saja dalam keadaan koyak.

"He—hentikan."

" _Kau yang harus menurut padaku, bukan aku yang menurut padamu, Park Jimin_."

.

.

.

Andaikan Jimin bisa memutar ulang waktu, pasti ia akan memohon dan menuruti perintah Yoongi. Setidaknya Yoongi akan bermain dengan lembut, namun tidak. Ia berpikir akan merasakan rileks sebentar saja setelah Yoongi membaringkan tubuhnya, walau dengan tangannya yang masih terikat. Puncak penyesalan dirasakan Jimin ketika tubuhnya bergetar begitu dasyat dan bibir tak sejalan dengan logikanya—Jimin mendesah setengah tersendat karena dengan kurang ajarnya sebuah _vibrator_ mengobrak abrik dan seakan memaksa untuk memasuki dirinya lebih dalam. Sungguh Jimin merasa dirinya tak jauh berbeda dengan jalang.

Jimin tak tahu, klub Hoseok menyediakan apapun demi kepuasan pelanggannya yang rata-rata berkantong tebal. " _Pelanggan senang, saya ikut senang_." Begitu kira-kira motto Hoseok.

Yoongi harus menahan dirinya ketika menyadari betapa erotisnya pemandangan itu. Setidaknya Jimin harus memohon pada Yoongi untuk menuntaskan hasrat menggebunya. Yoongi sungguh kesal ketika dengan lancangnya Jimin merendahkan orang sepertinya. Yang secara tak langsung merendahkan orang tuanya.

Pada dasarnya Jimin itu teguh akan prinsip beretika miliknya. Di ujung saraf sadarnya, Jimin masih sanggup menyindir Yoongi dengan sinis.

"Seorang _player_ sepertimu bisa mendapat apa dariku?" Jimin mengerang sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Kau hanya bermain dengan mayat. Hanya tubuh ini dengan jiwa yang kosong."

"Park Jimin!" Teriak Yoongi sebelum mencabut kasar _vibrator_ dan meremasnya sebelum dicampakkan.

" _Aku akan mendapatkannya_." Desis Yoongi.

Yoongi menindih Jimin kemudian menghentakkan penisnya dalam lubang pemuda itu. Sontak Jimin menjerit dan menggigit apapun di dekat bibirnya yang notabenya adalah bahu Yoongi.

" _Tubuhmu,_ "

Yoongi mengerang. Terlalu sempit dan panas. Lubang Jimin begitu pas dan menyelimuti penisnya. Meremas kemudian menyedot miliknya. Lubang itu bahkan kelaparan akan pusat gairah Yoongi.

" _Jiwamu yang kosong sekalipun, aku akan mendapatkannya,_ "

Yoongi mengeluarkan penisnya kemudian menyentak lubang itu sekali lagi.

" _Hatimu, aku juga akan mendapatkannya._ "

Jimin hanya bergumam tak jelas di bahu Yoongi dan menangis.

.

.

.

Jimin takut menyuarakan lirihan akibat kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. _Anonymous_ yang brengsek. Sialan. Maniak. _Player_ ulung. Jimin sesekali mendesah malu-malu ketika afeksi dilancarkan Yoongi pada kulitnya.

Jimin menjamin gigitan kecil yang ditorehkan pada bagian dada hingga perutnya akan menciptakan ruam kemerahan di keesokan harinya.

Pekikan tak sengaja Jimin keluarkan setelah berulang kali Jimin mencapai puncaknya. Sedangkan Yoongi melesakkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Jimin, menggeram disana setelah menyemprotkan cairannya jauh ke dalam tubuh Jimin, terhitung sudah tiga kali.

Dan sesi panas mereka berakhir setelah tiga jam lamanya.

Begitu Yoongi melepaskan ikatan pada pergelangan tangan Jimin, tangan Jimin terkulai pasrah di kedua sisi tubuhnya dan ia berusaha menenangkan hormonnya yang masih bergejolak.

"Pemberontakku yang seksi, dengarkan," Bisik Yoongi yang masih berada di atas tubuh Jimin, dengan kedua tangan Yoongi bertumpu agar tidak menindih pemuda manis itu, "Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini, besok tepat pukul tiga sore. Aku tahu sulit untuk mendengarkan kata 'terimakasih' darimu. Aku akan menjadi pria paling brengsek karena membelimu."

"Kau benar, aku tak bisa membedakan antara benda mati dan manusia. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau keluar dari sini. Aku tak ingin siapapun selain aku menyentuhmu. Aku sedikit kecanduan padamu, Jimin."

Jimin merona dan berusaha melesakkan kepalanya pada bantal di sampingnya, tentu saja ditahan oleh Yoongi. "Aku sudah jujur dan aku tak perlu kau untuk percaya padaku."

" _Uh,_ "

"Pertemuan pertama kita akan mengesankan," Kekeh Yoongi pada akhirnya. "Hey, kita memang belum bertemu, karena kita tak mengenali keseluruhan wajah satu sama lain. Tapi aku sudah mengenal tubuhmu, begitu menggemaskan namun menggairahkan."

Yoongi berguling ke samping dan meraih pakaiannya dari lantai untuk dikenakan, " _Sampai jumpa besok sore, Park Jimin._ "

.

.

.

Jimin tak melakukan apapun setelah bercinta dengan Yoongi selain tidur. Pengalaman pertamanya sungguh melelahkan.

Pada keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali Jimin melepaskan kain pada matanya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Dan benar saja, saat bercermin, ruam kemerahan yang kentara tercetak pada tubuh atasnya.

"Min.. Yoon.. Gi?" Eja Jimin setelah berusaha menvisualisasikan pola karya yang diciptakan Yoongi pada tubuhnya.

 _Huh? Haruskah aku percaya pada orang sepertimu, Tuan Player?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _TBC/END(?)_**

Titiw~ balik lg dengan manchu ehe. Yha, udah bikin ff gaguna malah nambah hutang ff xD tapi ff sebelah yang judulnya intimate tinggal 1 chapter lagi dan kelar deh, yeay~ jangan berharap banyak pada ff nchu, karena nchu ga pandai mendeskripsikan adegan nc, duh, sabodo teuing, yang penting hasrat akan mempublish ff ini uda tersampaikan ehe. Soalnya nchu pengen asupan ff yoonmin naena, ya walopun karya diriku yang seperti kutil kuda, unfaedah sekali, tapi senang-senangin diri sendiri utk sekali-sekali gpp ya ;( maafkan diriku ya readernim, untj. Ily all.

See ya!

 _Regards, nchu_


	2. 2 - You Are Not My Slave

Mungkin Jimin kerasukan setan pemuja Yoongi hingga ia sendiri tak percaya kalau ia benar-benar menunggu kedatangan Yoongi. Percaya bahwa Yoongi akan membawanya. Jimin tak peduli Yoongi kemarin malam bersungguh-sungguh atau hanya memberikan harapan palsu padanya. Jimin bahkan mengabaikan rasa lapar yang dikarenakan tidak menerima asupan makanan apapun sejak diculik. Begitu antusias.

Memakai kaus biru polos dan celana denim selutut, sesimpel itu. Jimin berharap-harap cemas dan dengan gelisah mengitari kamarnya.

Nampan berisi makanan dan minuman terabaikan begitu saja di depan kamarnya. Mungkin Jimin akan merasa lapar hanya jika sang perebut keperjakaannya datang.

Jam weker di atas nakas telah menunjukkan pukul empat lewat lima puluh, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda jika Yoongi akan menjemputnya. Setidaknya pengawal suruhan Yoongi saja yang nongol, Jimin sudah amat senang. Namun ternyata tidak ada sama sekali. Yoongi mungkin mengigau saat mengatakannya.

Harapan Jimin mulai terkikis.

* * *

 _ **Happy reading and sorry for typos!**_

.

.

.

"Bukan begitu, Yoongi-ya. Bukankah ada gadis-gadis yang lain? Aku juga sudah membeli perawan muda pagi tadi." Bujuk Hoseok untuk tidak membawa anak emasnya, Park Jimin.

"Haruskah aku memanggil polisi untuk membongkar isi klubmu ini?"

Yoongi duduk di kursi putar dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya di atas meja kerja Hoseok. Sekali-sekali memainkan ponselnya dan melirik sinis Hoseok.

"Yak, yak! Tapi, kau pasti tahu mengapa. Astaga, kepalaku mendadak pusing."

Tentu saja. Sekali bermain dengan Jimin juga Yoongi sudah tahu. Jimin itu tidak bisa diprediksi. Bahkan Yoongi berpikir bahwa Jimin sama gila seperti dirinya. Saling memuaskan dengan cara tak biasa. Jimin akan berubah seperti anak kucing saat Yoongi menyentuhnya dengan lembut, namun di saat-saat tertentu, Jimin akan memberontak seperti macan tanpa bisa Yoongi jinakkan.

Seks yang tak terkendalikan, _Yoongi menyukainya._

Semua pria yang mendapat servis luar biasa dari Jimin pasti akan seposesif dirinya.

Yoongi hanya tidak ingin pria lain merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang ia alami bersama Jimin. Tapi Hoseok dengan tampang kelewat ceria dan berotak jenius, sebenarnya sangat licik. Yoongi tahu setelah Jimin dibeli sekali, maka uang tersebut juga akan raib dalam sekali pakai. Berbeda dengan ketika Yoongi melepaskan Jimin untuk pria lain, maka uang yang Hoseok terima juga berkali-kali.

"Pengkhianat yang setiakawan," Ucap Yoongi dengan senyumnya yang kelewat manis. Memencet angka-angka di layar ponselnya dan tak lama kemudian, telepon pun tersambung. "Tolong bongkar sebuah klub jualbeli manusia sekaligus bandar narkoba di tempatku berada." Dan telepon tersebut diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Yoongi.

Kurang dari lima detik, suara riuh pengunjung dari klub yang tadinya kencang, lenyap begitu saja diganti dengan suara bentakan para polisi.

"Bawa Jimin padaku, tapi matanya harus ditutupi oleh kain yang sama. Katakan itu padanya." Perintah Yoongi kepada bawahannya.

"Kau menikmatinya, bukan? Harusnya kau berterimakasih pada orang yang telah mendongkrakmu sampai sesukses ini."

Yoongi berlalu dari Hoseok yang mematung sejak tadi.

.

.

.

"Tuan Min mengatakan, ia ingin kau memakai kain yang sama pada matamu." Ujar salah satu bawahan Yoongi setelah berhasil membuka kunci kamar Jimin.

Apa-apaan, apakah Jimin harus selalu buta sementara setiap saat bersama dengan Yoongi?

"Tuan kalian aneh sekali," Gumam Jimin tapi tetap mengambil kain yang dimaksud dari atas tempat tidur. "Pakaikan. Aku tahu kalian akan ditebas begitu tuan kalian menyadari bahwa aku bisa mengintipnya dari balik kain ini."

Dengan bergetar bawahan Yoongi menuruti perintah Jimin. Setelah dirasa ketat dan tak akan melorot, kedua bawahan Yoongi pun menuntun Jimin untuk sampai pada tuan mereka.

"Kita berjumpa lagi, Park." Sapa Yoongi begitu Jimin berdiri dengan kaku di depannya.

"Aku tak bisa melihat apapun karena perintah bodohmu, kau tahu." Sarkas Jimin.

Yoongi mengecup singkat bibir Jimin sebelum menuntunnya keluar dari klub. "Agar aku bisa menyentuhmu."

"Tak waras _._ " Gumam Jimin. "Kenapa begitu sepi?"

Tanpa menjawab apapun Yoongi kembali menuntun langkah Jimin menuju mobilnya, mencegah pemudanya untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di mobil, sepasang adam itu tak lagi membicarakan apapun. Banyak pertanyaan yang tertahan dalam pikiran Jimin. _Apa jam di rumah Yoongi rusak? Tak tahukah Yoongi bahwa Jimin berharap padanya? Kenapa Yoongi begitu lama?_

Dan pertanyaan yang sejak awal terlintas di pikirannya sejak semalam, _untuk apa Yoongi membawanya?_

Jimin tersenyum miris saat menarik benang merah dari kejadian yang ia alami sejauh ini.

 _Yoongi tuanmu, sedangkan kau adalah budaknya._

"Jiminie, kita sudah sampai." Suara Yoongi menginterupsinya saat Jimin rasakan mobil Yoongi tak lagi melaju.

"Ba−baik, Tuan... Min."

Yoongi kebingungan. Tuan siapa?

.

.

.

Sejuk. Itu yang Jimin rasakan ketika menginjakkan kakinya.

Sebenarnya Jimin penasaran dimana ia sekarang. Tapi perintah tuanmu tak boleh dilanggar, bukan? Jimin takut Yoongi akan menyiksa hormonnya seperti semalam.

"Tuan? Kita dimana?"

"Jimin, kenapa kau tiba-tiba memanggilku seperti itu?" Yoongi merasa tak nyaman akan panggilan tersebut.

"Kau membeliku, dan aku adalah budakmu, Tuan Min," Jimin menghela nafasnya panjang, "Maafkan aku yang tak tahu terimakasih. Aku akan melayanimu dengan sege−"

Dapat Jimin rasakan pinggangnya ditarik kasar dan hal itu terjadi lagi. Yoongi tidak menahan dirinya untuk mencium bibir Jimin yang merah dan merekah indah itu. Intens dan berantakan. Ketika lidah mereka tertaut dan tarik ulur di dalam sana, Jimin meremat kemeja Yoongi dan melemas dalam pelukannya.

Yoongi melepaskan pagutannya dan menarik kain yang menghalangi pandangan Jimin. "Tatap aku, Jimin."

Jimin melepas rematan pada kemeja Yoongi, kemudian menggosok berulang netranya sebelum membukanya.

 _Ya Tuhan, aku bisa mati. Tatapannya tajam sekali._

Jemari Jimin menelusuri pahatan wajah Yoongi. _Manly sekali_. Batin Jimin.

Ketika telunjuk Jimin menyentuh ujung bibir Yoongi, begitu perlahan, Yoongi mengangkat Jimin ala koala dan memasuki bangunan di dekat mereka dengan tak sabaran.

Jimin sedikit terpental saat Yoongi membantingnya ke atas sofa. Jimin dikungkung dan Yoongi menatap kedalam matanya. Dengan sedikit keberanian Jimin menatapnya balik.

"Katakan sekali lagi, Jiminie. Kau siapaku?"

Jimin memutuskan kontak mata dan bergerak dengan gelisah, "Uh, aku budakmu."

"Sialan!"

Yoongi berdiri dan mengacak surainya kasar. Sebegitu tak peka-kah anak itu? Mungkin mereka harus bercinta sekali lagi agar Jimin tahu, apa arti dirinya untuk Yoongi.

"Kim Seokjin!" Yoongi memanggil nama tersebut dengan penuh emosi.

Kim Seokjin, butler apartemen baru Yoongi, berjalan terseok dan menghadap Yoongi dengan membungkuk hormat.

"Urus dia," Yoongi menunjuk Jimin yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan bodoh. "Berikan pakaian terbaik untuknya. Dan kalian berdua, kita akan makan bersama setelah kau mengurus Jimin sampai selesai."

"Baik, Tuan Min." Seokjin menuntun Jimin ke kamar di lantai dua. Jimin terperangah begitu berada di depan sebuah pintu kamar.

Bahkan ada ukiran namanya yang berwarna emas bercampur hitam di pintu kamar itu.

"Ayo, Jimin. Kita masuk." Seokjin membukakan pintu kamar tersebut dan mendorong Jimin untuk masuk, kemudian menutupnya.

"Anda harus tampil maksimal." Peringat Seokjin.

.

.

.

Jimin tidak bisa untuk tidak mengagumi aset Yoongi sedari tadi.

Kamar tidurnya bisa dibilang sangat-sangat luas dan mewah. Bahkan terdapat _walk in closet_ tepat di sebelah kamar mandinya. Jimin ragu itu kamarnya atau kamar Yoongi. Sementara Seokjin memilah dan menyiapkan pakaian Jimin, Jimin masuk ke kamar mandi dan kembali ber'wah' ria.

Sebuah bathub berukuran sedang terpampang jelas dan botol sabun cair dalam berbagai ukuran berjejer di atas meja lipat sebelah bathub tersebut. Terdapat kloset duduk di ujung, dan sebuah kursi dari keramik sebagai pemanis di dekat pintu kamar mandi.

"Mandilah, Jimin. Aku akan menunggumu di depan sini. Disitu handuknya, dan disitu…" Seokjin memberikan instruksi pada Jimin mengenai letak perlengkapan mandinya.

"Seokjin-nim, jangan menungguku disini. Duduk saja di tempat tidur. Toh aku tidak apa-apa." Cicit Jimin segan. Dari wajah Seokjin, sudah pasti pria cantik itu lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya.

"Apa saya tidak terlalu lancang?" Tanya Seokjin heran.

"Tidak-tidak. Seokjin-nim, duduk saja disana."

"Saya butler pribadi Anda," Tegas Seokjin. "Dan saya harus ada disini setiap saat Anda membutuhkan saya."

Jimin tak bisa lagi meredam rasa kagetnya. _Apa? Butler pribadi untukku?_ Jimin benar-benar kalap. Apa yang sedang terjadi padanya?

 _Aku siapamu, Min Yoongi?_

.

.

.

Yoongi merindukan Jimin, dengan tak sabaran Yoongi keluar dari ruang makan dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar pemuda itu.

"Seokjin-ah," Bisik Yoongi begitu membuka perlahan pintu kamar. "Jimin masih di dalam?"

"Ya," Singkat Seokjin. "Tenang saja, dia akan menjadi pangeran kecil begitu dirias olehku. Kau pergi saja sana." Usir Seokjin.

"Teganya kau, _hyung._ " Ujar Yoongi dengan wajah sedih.

"Menggelikan. Pergi sana!" Pekik Seokjin.

Yoongi menarik tangan Seokjin dan mendorongnya keluar, "Yah, aku yang akan menunggu Jimin. Bisa kau siapkan makan malam untuk kita bertiga?"

"Bilang saja kau sudah terpikat dengannya." Seokjin mendengus sebelum pergi, "Jangan terlalu lama. Aku tak mau mati kelaparan. Itu konyol."

Yoongi mengedipkan matanya dan menutup pintu kamar.

.

.

.

"Seokjin-nim?" Jimin sedikit berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana cara mematikan keran airnya? Airnya tak bisa berhenti!" Pekik Jimin gusar sembari memutar-mutar kerannya, tapi tidak bisa mati.

"Seokjin-nim!" Jimin membuka pintu dan tidak mendapati Seokjin di depan, "−ah, Tuan Min." Cicit Jimin.

"Hm, sudah selesai?" Tanya Yoongi dari atas ranjang.

"Keran air itu sepertinya rusak." Jimin menggaruk kepalanya, "Padahal aku tidak membukanya terlalu kasar."

"Coba kulihat." Jawab Yoongi dan beranjak dari kasur.

"Tapi aku masih−"

Yoongi melewati Jimin dan memutar kerannya, "Lihat? Menutup keran saja tidak bisa." Ejek Yoongi sesaat sebelum membolakan matanya.

"Yak, Tuan, bisakah kau keluar sebentar? Aku tidak bisa berganti pakaian di depanmu."

Jimin menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan sebuah handuk besar berwarna krem. Tubuh Jimin tenggelam di dalamnya. Jimin mengerjapkan matanya bingung begitu melihat ekspresi Yoongi.

Ah, imut sekali, ngomong-ngomong.

 _Tapi kenapa aku bisa setegang ini?_

Jimin refleks melangkah mundur begitu Yoongi berjalan ke arahnya.

" _Jiminie, aku merindukanmu._ "

Birahi Yoongi melonjak drastis, Jimin tahu dari suara Yoongi yang memberat.

 _Ya Tuhan, ampuni aku._

.

.

.

Jimin menggenggam erat handuknya. Astaga, Yoongi ada di atasnya. Posisinya terlalu intim. Tapi Jimin tak bisa kabur kemanapun.

 _Bagaimana dengan makan malamnya?_

Ketika Yoongi mengecup basah _adam's apple_ miliknya, Jimin tertawa kegelian dan handuknya dirampas begitu saja.

"Tu− _ahn._ " Jimin kelepasan mendesah begitu Yoongi menekankan lututnya pada selangkangan Jimin.

"Kau juga menginginkannya." Yoongi menatap mata sayu milik Jimin dan mengelus sensual pusarnya.

" _Kau menginginkanku, Jiminie._ " Yoongi mengerang begitu Jimin meremas miliknya yang masih berbalut jeans.

Jimin meraih tengkuk Yoongi dan melumat bibirnya. Kakinya meraba-raba punggung Yoongi dan melingkarkannya dengan erat disana.

" _Iya. Aku menginginkanmu._ " Bisik Jimin yang menarik kemeja Yoongi, kemudian melepas kancingnya satu persatu.

.

.

.

" _Yoongie._ " Rengek Jimin sambil menangis.

Seperti yang telah Yoongi simpulkan, Jimin itu tidak bisa diprediksi. Tadinya Jimin merengek agar merasakan posisi berada di atas. _Uke on top_ , istilahnya.

Sekarang apalagi? Yoongi ingin memperkosanya saja sekarang.

"Yoongie, penismu terlalu besar, tidak bisa masuk.." Jimin menangis lebih kencang dan kembali meraih penis Yoongi, berusaha memasukkannya ke dalam lubang miliknya.

"Hiks.. Yoongie, dia meleset.."

Yoongi gemas sendiri, "Jiminie, sini. Peluk aku." Ucap Yoongi dan melebarkan tangannya.

Jimin meraih tangan Yoongi dan menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan Yoongi. Jimin merasakan jantung mereka yang berpacu bersama.

 _Nyaman._

"Biar aku mengendalikan semuanya malam ini. Nikmati saja, Jiminie. Mendesah dan teriaklah sepuasnya." Bisik Yoongi tepat di daun telinga Jimin, mengecupnya penuh kasih, dan menenangkan Jimin dengan menepuk pelan punggungnya beberapa kali.

" _Heum,_ Tu−"

" _No._ " Sanggah Yoongi. " _Say my name, and scream it out, sweetie._ "

Yoongi meraih bokong Jimin dan meremas bongkahan kenyal itu.

Jimin mencengkram erat lengan Yoongi dan segera melesakkan kepalanya pada bahu pria itu begitu merasakan ujung penis Yoongi membelah perlahan lubang sempitnya. Tanpa aba-aba Yoongi menyentak lubang itu dan Jimin meronta agar terlepas darinya.

"Jiminie, akan lebih sakit kalau aku melakukannya dengan pelan." Jelas Yoongi, " _As I said, scream my name out."_

Jimin memekik begitu merasakan penis Yoongi menumbuk prostatnya. Posisinya di atas membuat penis Yoongi lebih leluasa dalam menginvasi lubang Jimin.

 _Dalam dan panas._

Jimin meneriakkan nama Yoongi begitu Yoongi mempercepat temponya.

" _Do you like it, Jiminie?_ " Bisik Yoongi begitu parau, terbakar akan gairahnya.

Jimin mengangguk dan mencecap leher Yoongi, ingin memberi sedikit tanda disana, " _It feels nice while you're in me._ "

Sekali-sekali Yoongi memperlambat temponya, ia tertawa penuh kemenangan begitu Jimin merengek dan menaik turunkan badannya dengan tak sabaran.

Jimin terengah dan mencium bibir Yoongi, sedikit berantakan karena ia telah mencapai puncaknya.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi menyusul Jimin, menekan bokong Jimin agar cairannya masuk sedalam mungkin.

Berharap akan membentuk kehidupan baru didalam sana.

.

.

.

Yoongi terkekeh gemas ketika melihat Jimin meringkuk di atasnya seperti bayi.

"Yak, kau berat, Jiminie."

Jimin mendengus kesal dan melirik Yoongi sambil melotot, "Begitu? Jiminie tak mau di atas Yoongie lagi!"

Yoongi mengeratkan pelukan begitu Jimin akan beranjak dari atasnya, "Yoongie, katanya Jiminie berat!" Rajuk Jimin.

"Hmm.. Jiminie, panggil namaku sekali lagi. Kau menjadi seksi dan ringan sekali saat mengatakannya." Goda Yoongi.

" _Eoh_? Itu aneh," Jawab Jimin malu-malu, "Yoon−"

" _MIN YOONGI! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN LAMA-LAMA!_ " Amuk Seokjin dari luar kamar.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

Titiw~ balik lg dengan nchu nyehehe xD gimana chapter 2nya? Kok nchu sendiri ngerasa ga puas, ada ganjel2nya gitu ya :( plotnya kecepatan atau kelambatan ya :( dimohon kritik dan saran agar nchu bisa bangun cerita yg lebih baik lg hehehe~ uda gitu aja.

 _See ya!_

 _Regards, nchu_


	3. 3 - Our First Fight

Jimin bergelung manja dalam selimutnya. Namun acaranya terganggu begitu ia merasakan seseorang menggelitiki pinggangnya.

" _Mmh,_ yak, aku masih ngantuk." Jimin melibas punggung tangan Yoongi dan semakin mempererat genggaman pada selimut miliknya.

" _Morning, sweetie._ " Sapa Yoongi yang sudah bangun sedari tadi. "Nyenyak?"

"Menurutmu? Memangnya aku akan tidur nyenyak saat kau menggenjotku sampai subuh?" Omel Jimin dengan mata masih terpejam. "Dan kau masih bertanya, Tuan Min mesum?"

Yoongi menoel dagu Jimin, "Yak, bangun, pemalas."

Jimin siap melempar selimutnya kalau saja tak ingat bahwa tubuhnya masih polos.

"Aku membencimu Yoon−yak! _Yakhh!_ "

* * *

 _ **Happy reading and sorry for typos!**_

.

.

.

" _Good morning_ Seokjin-nim~"

Begitu selesai mandi, Jimin sedikit berbedak dan langsung keluar dari kamar. Ia menuruni tangga secepat kilat untuk menemui Seokjin yang telah menjabat sebagai _hyung_ kesayangannya.

" _Yes, good morning my little prince._ " Seokjin mencubit pipi Jimin gemas, " _Fettuccine? Or cream soup?_ " Tanyanya lembut.

" _Cream soup!_ " Seru Jimin antusias. " _And I beg hyungie to feed your lil sweet kitten, please?_ "

Seokjin memekik gemas. Siapa yang akan menolak jika Jimin yang meminta bantuan?

" _After all prepared, hm?_ "

" _Ayey, captain!_ "

.

.

.

Setelah menyantap sarapannya, Jimin berjalan dengan langkah riang menuju ruang kerja Yoongi.

Jimin menyentuh gagang pintu, namun mengurungkan niat untuk mendorongnya.

Hampir seminggu lamanya Jimin tinggal di apartemen Yoongi _yang katanya milik mereka bersama_ , namun Jimin masih merasa segan untuk mengusik Yoongi yang sedang berkutat dengan lembarannya.

 _Hampir tak tersentuh._ Pernah sekali Jimin mengajak Yoongi untuk makan malam, dan berakhir Yoongi membentak Jimin karena terganggu.

Sebenarnya Yoongi tak bisa marah berlama-lama dengan Jimin. Buktinya hingga detik ini, mereka selalu terbangun di pagi hari dalam keadaan telanjang.

 _Klik_

Jimin mengintip Yoongi yang masih saja berkutat dengan lembarannya.

" _Sweetie,_ masuklah. Aku tak akan marah." Ucap Yoongi tanpa melepas pandangannya dari kertas-kertas itu.

"Kalau Yoongie marah lagi, aku akan kabur." Canda Jimin.

Yoongi menghempaskan lembarannya dan menatap sinis Jimin. "Apa?"

Jimin salah tingkah. "Yoongie, aku hanya−"

"Kemari, Jimin."

"Dengar−"

Yoongi menumbuk mejanya sekali. "Aku bilang kemari, Park Jimin."

Jimin menatap Yoongi takut-takut. _Apalagi? Si kulkas ini memang tak bisa diajak bercanda._

Yoongi menarik Jimin untuk duduk di atas meja kerjanya, kemudian menatap Jimin garang.

" _Aku sudah membayarmu dengan tiga villa, kau kira itu setara dengan berapa won?_ "

Jimin tertegun dan menundukkan pandangannya.

"Jangan mencoba-coba untuk kabur."

Yoongi beranjak dari kursi kerja dan membawa Jimin dalam ciumannya yang lembut. Jimin menangis, tak ada kehangatan seperti yang kemarin ia rasakan. Merasa begitu hina.

Jimin sedikit memundurkan posisinya begitu Yoongi memperdalam ciumannya.

Mata Yoongi mengarah kebelakang Jimin dan berkilat marah begitu melihat kertasnya sudah kusut karena rematan tangan Jimin.

Yoongi menghentikan pagutan dan menarik paksa tangan Jimin, kemudian mendorongnya hingga bersimpuh di depan kakinya.

"Keluar, Park Jimin!" Teriak Yoongi dengan murka, "Aku tak segan-segan membunuhmu dengan tanganku kalau kau berani menggangguku lagi."

Jimin menyeka air matanya, "Bisa dimengerti, Tuan Min Yoongi yang terhormat."

Dan Jimin keluar dari ruang kerja Yoongi dengan pandangan terluka.

.

.

.

" _What the freak!_ " Seokjin berlari gesit menuju Jimin begitu melihat anak kucingnya meringkuk seperti bola, dan menangis begitu pilu.

"Seokjin- _nim_ ," Wajah Jimin keluar dari persembunyiannya, "Sakit sekali, Seokjin- _nim_. Aku.. Aku.." Jimin menangis lagi begitu Seokjin memeluknya erat.

Seokjin menyeka air matanya lembut, " _So tell me, what've just happened?_ "

"Seokjin- _nim.._ Dia marah padaku. Dia menghinaku. Dia bilang aku bukan manusia yang setara dengan tiga villanya. Dia juga mendorongku.."

Rahang Seokjin mengeras, "Dia melakukan itu padamu, _prince_?"

Jimin mengangguk takut.

"Balik ke kamar, _prince._ " Perintah Seokjin dengan tegas. "Kau tak akan membantah _hyung_ mu, kan? Balik ke kamarmu." Perintah Seokjin sekali lagi tanpa bisa Jimin lawan.

Jimin menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, sekali-kali menoleh ke Seokjin yang masih meliriknya untuk memastikan ia kembali ke kamar.

.

.

.

Seokjin membuka dan membanting kasar pintu ruangan kerja Yoongi.

"Aku tak bisa sopan begitu kau menyakiti pangeranku, Min Yoongi!" Jerit Seokjin.

Seokjin semakin panas, "Aku sedang berbicara padamu, Min Yoongi!" Jerit Seokjin lagi begitu Yoongi masih bergeming, menatap kosong ke kertasnya.

Seokjin terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Yoongi? Kau menangis?"

"Seokjin-ah.." Yoongi mendesah kasar dan mengusap kasar air matanya. "Apa aku tak berhak bahagia?"

Seokjin bingung dan menggeleng, "Orang paling brengsek sekalipun berhak untuk bahagia." Jawabnya berusaha untuk cuek. "Contohnya saja, kau."

Yoongi menatap Seokjin dengan sorot yang berubah menyedihkan. "Aku ingin melamar Jimin, Seokjin-ah. Menikah dengannya dan memiliki anak walaupun adopsi. Mengurus anak dan menua bersama, kemudian menutup kisahku dengan akhir yang bahagia. Apa aku tak bisa?"

"Perjodohan lagi?" Seokjin mengorek kuping dengan kelingkingnya, "Kalau kau _gentle,_ tunjukkan pada dunia bahwa kau sudah memiliki Jimin. Genggam Jimin tanpa bisa ia lepas, dan katakan dengan lantang ' _dia yang akan menjadi orang tua dari anakku kelak'_. Bukan menangis disini seperti pengecut."

"Kalau orangtuaku menolak?"

"Persetan dengan mereka, bodoh! Kau sudah menuruti kemauan mereka sejak kecil. Katakan saja lebih baik kau menyendiri seumur hidup daripada menghabiskan hidupmu dengan orang yang tak kau cintai."

Yoongi larut dalam angan-angannya. _Bisakah aku melakukannya?_

"Aku sudah menyakitinya, Seokjin-ah. Aku bahkan ikut menangis begitu dia menangis."

Seokjin gemas dan menghentakkan kakinya tak sabaran, "Tinggalkan pekerjaan bodohmu dan temui dia, Min Cengeng Yoongi."

.

.

.

Yoongi melangkah pelan menuju kamar Jimin begitu ia selesai menyantap makan malam, dan gelap menyapa saat ia masuk.

"Jiminie.. Kau sudah tidur?"

Yoongi membuka saklar lampu dan jantungnya hampir copot karena melihat Jimin berdiri begitu dekat dengannya.

Tambahannya, Jimin telanjang.

"Jiminie?" Bisik Yoongi berusaha menekan rasa kagetnya.

"Yoongie.. Mau bercinta dengan Jiminie?" Bisik Jimin sembari mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yoongi.

"Jim−"

Jimin melumat sekilas bibir Yoongi untuk membungkamnya. "Yoongie bawel sekali." Rajuknya.

Jimin membalikkan posisi dan mendorong perlahan dada Yoongi sampai mereka saling bertindihan di atas tempat tidur.

"Yoongie suka?" Bisik Jiminie dengan suara mendayu. " _Jiminie will do his best_." Bisiknya lagi kemudian mendudukkan dirinya.

"Jiminie, maafkan aku.." Yoongi menahan tangan Jimin yang akan melucuti pakaiannya. "Kau tak perlu melakukan ini."

Seolah menulikan pendengarannya, Jimin melepas kasar kemeja Yoongi dan melemparnya asal.

"Jiminie.." Yoongi menahannya lagi begitu Jimin merosot ke lantai dan melucuti celananya. Namun tangannya kembali ditepis Jimin.

Jimin menatap takjub kejantanan Yoongi. Putih polos, panjang, dan diameternya begitu pas menurut Jimin. Padahal sudah memasuki lubangnya berkali-kali.

"Punya Yoongie, Jiminie suka." Jimin mendudukkan bokongnya diatas paha Yoongi, " _Keras sekali, Yoongie._ " Ujar Jimin dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Jiminie, ini salah.." Ujar Yoongi lembut begitu Jimin mencoba memasukkan penis Yoongi kedalam lubangnya.

"Ini benar, dan sudah jelas, Yoongie." Jawab Jimin. " _I'm your three villas' bitch. You should treat a bitch just like a bitch, right?_ " Tekan Jimin menahan amarahnya yang bersarang di ubun-ubun. " _I'll just act as what I should've done._ "

Yoongi menggeleng.

" _Your bitch._ " Bisik Jimin, yang diliputi amarah dan gairahnya.

.

.

.

" _Mmmh_ −"

Kini Yoongi memegang kuasa atas permainan mereka.

Seks yang liar, namun masing-masing dari mereka tak benar-benar menikmatinya.

Yoongi yang mendominasi, sedangkan Jimin mengimbangi, tapi tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Jika kemarin mereka melakukannya dengan saling bertatapan dengan rasa kagum, maka sekarang mereka berusaha untuk menolak memandang lawan main.

Masing-masing dari mereka tahu, bahwa sepanjang permainan mereka sama-sama tersiksa.

Jimin menangis di dada Yoongi, dan Yoongi menahan isakannya di ceruk leher Jimin.

Ketika Jimin sudah tiba di puncak, Yoongi memagut bibirnya dan kembali menghujam lubang Jimin dengan tempo yang tak main-main, mengejar puncaknya sendiri.

Jimin sudah lemas dan menerima afeksi menyakitkan dari Yoongi dengan menyuarakan rintihan pelan.

.

.

.

Jantung Jimin berdebar keras ketika merasakan Yoongi memandangnya intens.

"Jiminie," Ujar Yoongi pelan, "Tatap aku. Jangan melirik kemana-mana."

Jimin menatapnya nanar, "Apa, huh? Apalagi?"

Yoongi membawanya kedalam pelukan, seerat mungkin. Yoongi tak peduli Jimin yang tak membalasnya.

"Maafkan aku, Jiminie.." Bisik Yoongi kemudian mengecup helaian rambut Jimin yang berantakan, "Aku benar-benar meminta maaf."

"Untuk apa, Yoongi?" Gumam Jimin dengan cuek, "Karena sudah menginjak harga diriku? Atau karena aku menangis? Ah, atau aku cepat menyadari posisiku sebagai jalangmu?" Lanjutnya dengan nada meninggi di akhir.

"Untuk semuanya, tapi kau bukan jalangku, Jimin." Tegas Yoongi.

"Jadi aku siapamu? Kau membuatku merasa dicintai kemudian kau campakkan."

Jimin memukul-mukul putus asa dada Yoongi, "Kau jahat, Yoongi. Kau mempermainkanku, padahal aku sudah menyerahkan hatiku padamu." Lirih Jimin.

"Aku hanya sebatas peliharaan yang bisa kau beli dan buang sesuka hatimu."

"Tidak, Jimin." Yoongi bersuara begitu Jimin menyebut _peliharaan._

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan maksud _jelaskan semuanya Yoongi, jangan membuatku bingung!_

"Hhah.." Desah Yoongi. "Dengarkan aku, Jimin. Aku juga sudah menetapkan hatiku untukmu, dan aku menginginkan anakku darimu." Jelas Yoongi dan mengecup pelipis Jimin. "Seandainya mustahil, aku ingin kita mengadopsinya setelah kita menikah. Aku akan segera membawamu ke rumah orangtuaku. Aku−aku tak bisa hidup dengan yang lain."

"Aku tak bisa menghabiskan masa tuaku jika bukan denganmu, Jiminie.." Yoongi mengecup kening Jimin lamat-lamat, menumpahkan rasa sakit dan cintanya disana. "Aku sungguh menyesal karena telah memperlakukanmu seperti itu, Jiminie. Aku mohon. Tadi aku terlalu putus asa."

" _I love you. I do, Jiminie.._ " Lirih Yoongi karena tak mendapat jawaban apapun.

Jimin tersentak, Yoongi mencintainya?

" _Eung, I do too._ " Tangis Jimin pecah pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

Yoongi dan Jimin memang tak bisa berlama-lama bertahan dalam pertengkaran. Hal itu tampak jelas pada mereka yang kini sedang saling menatap dengan penuh cinta.

"Yoongie, aku malu." Rengek Jimin saat Yoongi begitu bersemangat untuk menandai tubuhnya.

Saat Yoongi kembali mensejajarkan wajah mereka, ia mencium keseluruhan wajah Jimin, wajah tembam dan minta digigit, menurutnya.

Jimin menjerit tertahan ketika Yoongi tiba-tiba menyelipkan jari tengah ke belahan bokongnya.

" _Aku ingin kita bercinta lagi, Jiminie. Aku merindukan setiap inchi tubuhmu, kau yang mendesah setiap akan menyebut namaku, kau yang malu-malu padahal mengintipku saat menandaimu, dan orgasme karena sentuhanku._ " Bisik Yoongi jujur.

Jimin merona hebat. Namun merasakan kejantanan Yoongi yang mengeras di pahanya, secara perlahan membangunkan jiwa yang ingin dipuaskan dalam dirinya.

" _Buat aku merasakanmu dalam diriku lagi, Yoongie.._ "

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

Duh aduh, nchu tiap ngetik ff ini bawaannya panas dingin melulu :")

Apa alurnya kecepatan? Atau bagaimana? Mohon kritik dan sarannya, biar nchu tau gitu. Yang pastinya ingin karya nchu semakin hari semakin mengalami peningkatan.

Kalau acak-acakan kek, gajelas kek, atau gimana kek, kritik aja sini. Nchu strong, malah senang kalau ada yg revisi buat nchu. Ehey!

Oiya nchu butuh saran juseyo, _**MPREG OR NOT?**_ Hal simple ini sangat berpengaruh pada chapter selanjutnya. Jd bs research tentang mpreg sebelum mengetik chapter selanjutnya ehe. Kalau ga ada balesan ya dianggap oke-oke aja ya kalo genre mpreg hwhw.

 _Seeya all!_

 _Regards, nchu_


	4. 4 - Baby?

Yoongi stress.

Akhir-akhir ini Jimin semakin manja dan semakin berani. Bahkan ketika Seokjin melihat wajahnya kuyu dan bertanya _kenapa_ –Yoongi hanya bisa menjawab seadanya.

Mana mungkin dia menjawab " _Aku selalu kepikiran Jimin yang sedang telanjang dan menari-nari di atas tubuhku._ "

 _Heol_ , Seokjin pasti akan mendamprat Yoongi dengan spatula miliknya, dan memaksa Jimin agar tak sekamar lagi dengannya.

Setidaknya sampai mereka menikah. _Hell! Holyshit! Hello bitches! What the fu_ –, satu malam tanpa Jimin dalam pelukannya sudah amat menyiksa.

Mungkin kalian punya saran untuk Yoongi– _bagaimana cara menjinakkan kucing liar?_

* * *

 ** _Happy reading and sorry for typos!_**

.

.

.

"Min Jimin!"

Untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi menyesal karena telah membeli apartemen yang terlalu besar. Ia terlalu malas bergerak. Namun karena Jimin yang sedang ingin bermain _hide and seek_ dengannya, terpaksa ia harus menelusuri keseluruhan apartemennya pagi ini.

"Kalau aku mendapatkanmu, jangan salahkan aku yang akan mengikatmu di ranjang! Bukan–aku akan menelanjangimu, dan menggagahimu di ruang makan, kamar mandi, jalan raya, bahkan di depan orangtuaku nanti sekalipun, astaga!" Yoongi hampir kepleset karena mengomel tanpa menyadari Seokjin sedang mengepel ruang tamu.

"Bagus sekali, Min Yoongi. Kurasa kau bisa mulai belajar menjadi _bapak rumah tangga_?" Sinis Seokjin yang menunjuk bekas jejak kaki Yoongi di atas lantai yang masih lembab.

"Ah, Seokjin-ah," Yoongi menggaruk kepalanya, "Apa kau bertemu dengan Jimin?"

Seokjin kembali melirik Yoongi sebelum mengepel lagi, "Kalau kau bertanya padaku dengan maksud mengerjai Jimin seperti yang kau katakan tadi, yah… Aku tak ingin kau menyakiti pangeran kecilku. Jadi lupakan saja dan cari sendiri sana!"

Yoongi berdecak malas, "Kau pelit sekali _hyung._ "

Seokjin membalas berdecak, "Kau memanggilku _hyung_ kalau ada maunya, _eoh_? Pergi sana!"

"Astaga aku tak percaya Namjoon cinta mati padamu, _hyung_. Kalau dia tahu kau segalak ini pas–"

 _Tak!_

Seokjin menggetok kepala Yoongi dengan gagang pel, "Dia menerimaku apa adanya, bodoh! Segalak apapun aku, paham? Kau juga harus seperti itu pada Jiminku!"

"Ya, _Jiminmu_." Sinis Yoongi sembari mengusap kepalanya. "Dimana _Jiminku_?"

"Kalau kau berniat menger–"

"Demi Tuhan, _hyung_! Aku hanya ingin membahas kunjungan kami ke rumah orangtuaku akhir pekan nanti!"

Seokjin menatap Yoongi dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian tertawa kencang. "Aku tak tahu, adikku yang manis– _huek_ aku mual."

Yoongi membolakan matanya tak percaya. "Waktuku terbuang hampir sepuluh menit hanya untuk berbasa-basi denganmu, Kim Sialan Seokjin!"

Dan Yoongi kabur begitu saja setelah mengatakan kalimat itu.

.

.

.

Jimin bersantai di lantai empat, dimana terdapat ruangan berisi koleksi makanan yang dibeli Yoongi untuknya. Mulai dari makanan ringan sampai makanan siap saji yang dibekukan, semuanya tersimpan apik di balik lima pintu kulkas raksasa di dalam sana.

Jimin membuka salah satu pintu kulkas, dan matanya berbinar senang ketika menemukan makanan kesukaannya – _lemon flavored cheesecake_ dan _original matcha ice cream._

Begitu mengambil dua menu favoritnya, Jimin berlari menuju sofa di ujung ruangan tersebut. Ia semakin senang begitu membuka kotak berisi _lemon flavored cheesecake_. _Yum!_

Setelah duduk, Jimin mengambil potongan besar _cheesecake_ dan tersenyum. Tadinya ia tak sadar ada _sticky note_ berukuran kecil tertempel di pinggir kotak. Jimin menatap lamat-lamat tulisan di atas _sticky note_ tersebut.

 _Jiminie's favorite dessert._

Tulisan Yoongi begitu rapi. Ia membacanya berulang sambil melahap potongan _cheesecake_ miliknya.

"Oh~ _uri_ Jiminie bersembunyi disini ternyata, hm?"

Jimin tersentak, dan ia langsung memasukkan sisa potongan _cheesecake_ kedalam mulutnya. " _Wungwie_?" Seru Jimin setengah menelan _cheesecake_.

"Hm?" Yoongi mengangkat Jimin dan mendudukkan si manis di atas pangkuannya.

Posisi yang berhadapan sebenarnya tak sehat untuk jantung Jimin. "Yoongie?"

Yoongi sudah lupa dengan rencananya untuk berdiskusi mengenai kunjungan ke rumah orangtuanya di akhir pekan.

Jimin mengenakan kaus putih _oversized_ yang memperlihatkan bahu mulusnya dan _hotpants_ sependek celana dalam. Mau tak mau Yoongi menelan salivanya berulang kali.

Jimin yang menyadari arah pandangan Yoongi pun terkekeh– _ah._ Jimin memiliki ide.

"Yoongie.."

Jimin memeluk Yoongi dan mencium-cium bibirnya.

" _That's why I hate pecking so much, Jiminie._ " Geram Yoongi menginterupsi.

Yoongi menarik Jimin lebih dekat dan menyapu lembut bibir Jimin dengan lidahnya.

Aroma anggur dari _lipbalm_ yang Jimin pakai dan lemon bercampur, begitu menggoda hormon Yoongi untuk meledak kapan saja.

"Jiminie, _could you help me to fix this fucking boner?_ " Yoongi membawa tangan kanan Jimin untuk meremas kejantanannya yang sudah begitu keras.

Yah~ Jimin tentu saja malu-malu mau. Niat hanya ingin menggoda Yoongi, malah langsung diajak bercinta.

.

.

.

Seokjin dan pasangan Yoonmin baru saja menyelesaikan makan siang mereka.

Yoongi kembali sebentar ke ruang kerjanya, sedangkan Jimin membantu Seokjin mencuci piring dan mengelap meja ruang makan.

"Yah, kenapa kakimu pincang, _prince_?" Tanya Seokjin khawatir.

Jimin sedikit malu untuk menjawabnya, "Uhm.. Itu.. Ah.." Jawabnya terbata.

Seokjin menautkan alisnya, "Dia benar-benar melakukannya?" Pekik Seokjin yang berlari ke belakang Jimin.

 _Puk puk puk_

" _Awh_! Sakit, Seokjin- _nim_! Melakukan apa? Siapa?" Jerit Jimin keras begitu Seokjin menepuk bokongnya.

"Si bajingan itu benar-benar!" Geram Seokjin. "Padahal aku menepuknya dengan pelan, asal kau tahu, _prince_!"

Jimin yang pada dasarnya polos namun sudah sedikit ternoda oleh Min–Kotor–Yoongi, hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan menerka-nerka arah pembicaraan Seokjin.

"Jiminie, kau kenapa? Dimana yang sakit?" Yoongi keluar dari ruangannya dan berjalan cepat ke arah Jimin.

 _Aduh mati._ Batin Seokjin.

"Namjoon mengajakku kencan. Aku keluar sebentar, _prince_. _An–annyeong_!" Seokjin terbirit meninggalkan keduanya.

Yoongi mengacuhkan Seokjin namun menatap bingung ke arah Jimin yang meringis tanpa suara. " _Sweetie_? Mana yang sakit? Tadi kau menjerit."

Jimin maju selangkah dengan tergopoh dan memeluk Yoongi, "Tidak ada, Yoongie. Seokjin- _nim_ tadi memukul bokongku. Sakit sekali, _ungh._ "

Yoongi melamun sebentar sebelum tersenyum mesum tanpa Jimin sadari, "Ah.."

" _Un_? Yoongie?" Jimin mengerjap bingung melihat tingkah aneh Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi meraup bibir Jimin. Antara bingung dan takut, Jimin meronta dan sedikit meremat ujung lengan kemeja Yoongi.

Begitu Yoongi menahan tengkuk Jimin dan melesakkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya, Jimin menyerah dan akhirnya membalas lumatan demi lumatan yang dilancarkan Yoongi.

 _Sepertinya gampang untuk menaklukkan Jimin, eoh?_

.

.

.

"Yoongie.. Bagaimana kalau Seokjin- _nim_ pulang.."

Jimin menahan diri untuk tidak merusak meja makan yang sedang didudukinya. Namun rasa geli yang menjalar di sekujur perut membuat Jimin tak kuasa menaikturunkan tubuhnya.

"Yoongie.. Nanti mejanya patah.." Rengek Jimin yang sudah di ambang kewarasannya.

Yoongi semakin gencar menggoda Jimin, dan kini menyusu pada puting kanannya.

Jimin menggeleng kepalanya kasar dan memeluk erat tengkuk Yoongi, " _Mmh.._ Lagi, Yoongie.." Desah Jimin begitu Yoongi menggesekkan gigi pada putingnya.

Yoongi mengecup pucuk dada Jimin yang membengkak kemudian mengusap lembut peluh yang sudah membanjiri tubuh Jimin.

"Yoongie, nanti mejanya benar-benar patah!" Jimin memekik begitu Yoongi menurunkan _hotpants_ nya.

" _Sssh, Jiminie, I've promised to myself to fuck you everywhere._ "

Yoongi menurunkan celananya dan melesakkan penisnya ke lubang Jimin yang sudah basah.

" _Mh, it feels like home, Jiminie._ "

.

.

.

Jimin duduk setengah mengantuk di atas bangku ruang makan.

Entah Yoongi yang terlalu berstamina, atau memang tubuh Jimin yang butuh istirahat. Rasa pegal di sekujur tubuhnya ditambah lagi nyeri pada bagian bawahnya. Jimin mengerang tak nyaman begitu Yoongi mengusak kepalanya.

"Jiminie, apa aku terlalu.. Kasar?" Yoongi berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan wajah mereka.

Jimin menyender pada bahu Yoongi, sedangkan tangannya terjatuh bebas di samping tubuhnya. "Pegal sekali, Yoongie…"

Yoongi bersalah, tentu saja. Siapa lagi tersangka utama yang berani mengobrak-abrik Jimin sampai selemas itu kalau bukan Yoongi?

 _Tapi… Siapa suruh tubuh Jimin semontok itu?_

Yoongi tersadar dari lamunannya begitu Jimin menggerakkan tubuhnya gelisah.

"Tidur ya, _sweetie_. Aku tahu kau lelah." Bisik Yoongi. "Maafkan aku, kau pasti kesakitan."

"Gendong aku kalau kau menyadari kesalahanmu, Yoongie."

.

.

.

" _Mmmh, hmmh.._ " Jimin menahan gejolak tak menyenangkan yang terus menerjang perutnya.

Yoongi sedang tidur dan memeluknya. Kalau Yoongi terbangun bagaimana?

Jimin menghempaskan kepalanya berulang kali ke kepala ranjang.

Jimin menangis dalam diam dan menggeleng kuat. _Sakit sekali._

Yoongi tersentak kecil, "Jimin? Jiminie?" Panggil Yoongi sembari menggoyang pelan bahu Jimin.

Jimin langsung mendorong Yoongi dan menyeret paksa kakinya yang pegal hingga tiba di kamar mandi.

"Jiminie?" Yoongi mengusap punggung polos Jimin dari belakang. Menatap sedih Jimin yang berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya.

" _Ugh.._ " Jimin mengerang sebelum kembali muntah-muntah.

"Sial.. Tidak ada yang keluar, Yoongi.. Padahal perutku kram. _Hiks.._ " Isak Jimin kemudian mencuci mulut dan menghambur dalam pelukan Yoongi.

Yoongi menggendong Jimin bridal, mengecup pucuk hidungnya dengan penuh kasih sebelum membaringkan Jimin ke atas ranjang.

"Akan aku panggilkan dokter untukmu. Selama kau bersamaku, aku tak akan membiarkanmu terluka, _Min Jimin_."

.

.

.

" _Whoa._ Ini benar-benar keajaiban yang hakiki."

Jeon Jungkook, berprofesi sebagai dokter pribadi keluarga Min, sedang menatap takjub pasangan _belok_ di depannya– _sudah berpakaian, tentunya_.

"Jangan bertele-tele, Jeon. Calonku sedang sakit apa?" Tanya Yoongi.

Jimin menatap takut Jungkook. Namun Jungkook hanya nyengir dan tiba-tiba menyalami Yoongi dengan brutal.

"Selamat, Tuan Min yang Agung! Percaya tak percaya, Pasien Park Jimin sedang hamil!" Ujar Jungkook dengan menggebu-gebu. "Tuan Min _topcer_ juga rupanya!"

Jimin dan Yoongi sama-sama terbelalak. "Jiminku sedang hamil?" Seru Yoongi antusias.

"Yah, melihat ciri-ciri kondisinya yang jauh dari kata meriang dan sejenisnya, aku bertaruh dia hamil. Bagaimana kalau Tuan membawanya ke rumah sakitku pada akhir pekan?"

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya. "Tapi aku akan membawanya untuk menemui orang tuaku, Jeon. Sedikit sore tak masalah, kan?"

Mata Jimin sudah akan keluar dari sarangnya, _menemui orang tua Yoongi?_

"Tentu saja. Aku mengabdi padamu, Tuan Min." Ujar Jungkook membungkuk hormat.

"Bagus sekali. Terimakasih, Jeon. Kau boleh pulang."

"Baik, Tuan Min. Oh, ya! Jangan lupa makan vitaminnya, Jimin. Itu akan merilekskan tubuhmu dan juga meredakan rasa mual." Peringat Jungkook. "Dan selamat untuk kandunganmu, Jimin." Seru Jungkook sebelum melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

Jimin melotot dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

 _Sifat asli Jimin keluar lagi, heol._

"Jiminie. Kendalikan emosimu, oke? Nanti anak kita galak sepertimu, bagaimana?"

Jimin menendang lutut Yoongi kesal. "Memangnya Yoongie tidak galak?"

"Ya.. Setidaknya anakku bersarang di perutmu, cintaku. Jadi gen galakmu akan menurun padanya." Ujar Yoongi enteng.

" _Yak!_ " Jerit Jimin dan kembali menendang Yoongi dengan brutal.

Jimin melompat dari atas kasur begitu Yoongi turun untuk menghindari tendangannya.

"Jiminie, demi Tuhan! Jangan lasak atau anak kita ikut melompat-lompat di dalam perutmu!"

Jimin merengut dan siap menangis namun Yoongi langsung menghampirinya, memeluknya erat.

"Jiminie.. Maaf. Tapi aku ingin melindungi anak kita."

Jimin mengangguk dalam pelukan Yoongi, dan menyembulkan kepalanya menatap Yoongi yang menunduk, membalas menatapnya lembut.

"Yoongie akan menjaga aku dan _aegy_ kan? Aku tidak akan dicampakkan, kan?"

Yoongi mengusel pipi Jimin dan menggeleng.

" _Aku akan menjagamu dan baby Min. Aku siap membawamu pada orang tuaku. Bertanggung jawab atas kau dan anakku. Mungkin dunia dan orang tuaku akan menolak,_ " Ujar Yoongi dengan sungguh-sungguh, membuat Jimin bergetar. " _Tapi itu sumpahku padamu, Min Jimin._ "

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _TBC_**

Maaf kalau chapter mengecewakan atau kurang ngena, tapi nchu lagi g ada ide cemerlang utk scene chapter ini (?) Dan kalau nchu ngaret, maafkan ya heuheu. Pihak sekolah melunjak, ini aja kerjain makalah sambil ngetik ff huhu /curhat. Tapi nchu janji bakal kelarin ff satu persatu.

 _See ya!_

 _Regards, nchu_


	5. 5 - Dad and Son

Tepat pada hari Sabtu, sepagi mungkin Yoongi mengajak Jimin keluar dari apartemen. Ia ingin menemui orang tuanya dan segera mengikat Jimin menjadi miliknya.

Jimin gugup setengah mati. Memang, cinta Yoongi tak perlu dia ragukan. Tapi ia amat bimbang.

 _Tidak semua orang bisa menerima hubungan sejenis._

Tak sadar Jimin meremas kuat tangan Yoongi dengan tangannya yang berkeringat.

"Jiminie, tanganku bisa mengecil kalau kau terus meremasnya seperti ini."

Jimin masih diam dan melonggarkan remasannya pada tangan Yoongi.

"Aku gugup, Yoongie. Aku tak bisa menemui mereka. Kalau mereka tak menyukaiku bagaimana? Aku–"

"Jangan katakan bahwa kau akan menyerah. Kita akan berjuang, Jimin. Kita, kau dan aku."

Yoongi mengecup bibir Jimin, menyalurkan cinta dan energi untuk Jimin disana. Setelah melepas ciuman, Yoongi menatap Jimin penuh harap.

"Baiklah, kau dan aku, Yoongi. Aku siap untuk berjuang bersamamu."

* * *

 ** _Happy reading and sorry for typos!_**

.

.

.

Jimin bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Yoongi itu sangatlah kaya. Tidak tidak, mungkin ayah atau ibunya memiliki darah _chaebol_ atau sebenarnya Yoongi memiliki sindikat mafia terselubung yang tidak Jimin ketahui (sebenarnya Jimin meragukan ini, namun apa salahnya menebak?).

Semakin jauh Jimin melangkahkan kakinya di dalam mansion Yoongi, ia semakin merasa bahwa dirinya sama sekali tak pantas menyandang marga Min di depan namanya kelak.

"Aku kira kau akan melupakanku, Yoongi-ah.."

Jimin dan Yoongi sama-sama menoleh ke belakang, dan Jimin langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya begitu melihat seorang wanita dengan anggunnya melangkah mendekati mereka.

" _Jagi_ , kau tak harus membungkuk. Tegaklah!" Seru wanita itu.

Jimin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya namun ia menegang. Yoongi mengelus berulang pundak Jimin agar tidak gugup.

 _Padahal ia sendiri juga gugup._

"Yah, aku tak akan melupakan siapa yang melahirkanku, Min Jooyeon."

Jimin mencubit lengan Yoongi sekali, "Tak sopan, Yoongie. Dia ibumu!" Bisik Jimin dengan geram.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau sedang membawa calon menantuku?" Tebak Jooyeon mengabaikan betapa kurang ajarnya Yoongi. "Ngomong-ngomong, dia manis dan sopan sekali, anakku."

" _Siapa calon menantuku?_ " Teriak suara dari dalam sebuah kamar.

.

.

.

Min Jiyong, sang pemilik mansion, menelisik wajah kedua orang yang berusaha menghindari tatapannya.

Jooyeon berdehem mencairkan suasana, "Yah, jangan membuat calon menantu kita ketakutan, Jiyongie!"

Jiyong menaikkan sebelah kaki di atas _singgasana_ nya, kemudian menatap lekat Jimin lagi.

"Jadi, katakan. Sudah berapa kali Yoongi membobolmu?"

Jimin menegang dan melirik Yoongi dengan maksud _aku harus menjawab apa?_

" _Appa,_ pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Protes Yoongi.

Namun Yoongi pun terdiam begitu tatapan sang ayah begitu berbahaya, memperingati Yoongi untuk diam saja.

"Saya.. Saya tidak bisa menghitungnya, Tuan Min.." Gagap Jimin.

"Berapa kali Yoongi menyentuhmu?"

"Itu juga, saya tidak bisa menghitungnya, Tuan Min.." Bisik Jimin semakin ketakutan.

 _Pletak!_

Jiyong melempar sebelah sandal rumahnya tepat di wajah Yoongi. "Berani-beraninya kau! Maksudmu kau akan menikahi calon menantuku yang akan pincang permanen karena ulahmu? Begitu, Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi bergumam menyumpahi sang ayah tanpa suara, sedangkan Jimin mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatap Jiyong secara terang-terangan, namun itu sungguh menggemaskan di mata Jiyong.

Jiyong memberi gestur pada Jimin agar datang padanya, "Sini, anak papa yang malang."

Jimin menurut. Begitu mendekat, Jiyong menarik tangan Jimin untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. "Anak papa, katakan, siapa yang lebih mempesona? Aku atau anakku yang mesum itu?"

" _MIN JIYONG!_ " Koor Jooyeon dan Yoongi tak terima.

.

.

.

Jimin masih di atas pangkuan Jiyong dengan Yoongi yang duduk di lantai sebelah _singgasana_ sang ayah dengan wajah suram. "Tuan Min, saya berat." Cicit Jimin.

"Ralat, aku _appa_ mu, nak." Ujar Jiyong dan menatap sinis Yoongi yang langsung membalas menatapnya kesal.

" _Appa, eomma_ saja sudah cukup, oke? Jangan goda kekasihku!"

Jooyeon geregetan sendiri di tempat duduknya. "Jiyongie, dengarkan kata anakmu!"

Jiyong menatap tajam Yoongi dan Jooyeon bergantian, "Demi Tuhan, kalian cemburu atas hubungan mertua dan menantu?"

Yoongi mendengus, "Masalahnya, menantumu itu sedang duduk di atas pangkuanmu, _appa_!" Geram Yoongi. "Jiminie, turun saja dan duduk sini!" Seru Yoongi yang menepuk kedua pahanya yang sudah dalam posisi bersila.

Jimin melirik Jiyong di belakangnya untuk mendapatkan persetujuan. "Bolehkah.. _Appa_?"

"Aww! Kau dengar itu, Jooyeon? Begitu saja dia sudah menggemaskan. Bagaimana kalau kau coba memanggilku _daddy_?"

"Sudahlah _appa_!" Geram Yoongi tak sabaran. Ia berdiri dan langsung menarik Jimin dari sang ayah dengan menggendongnya.

"Aku akan memandikan Jimin, jangan mencari kami!"

.

.

.

"Yoon– _nghh.._ Jangan memulainya, ini di rumah orang tuamu!" Jimin mengerang begitu Yoongi menyerang tubuh polosnya dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi.

Yoongi mengerjit namun menurut. Setelah membubuhkan satu tanda kecil di bahu Jimin, Yoongi pun menggendong Jimin ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya.

" _Well._ Jadilah anak baik, dan jangan coba-coba menggodaku. _'kay_?"

Jimin mengangguk tapi ia terus memandangi Yoongi yang sedang memandikannya dengan cekatan.

" _Hm,_ aku tahu bahwa aku lebih mempesona dibandingkan _appa_ , _heum_?" Goda Yoongi sembari memijat bokong Jimin.

Jimin mendelik dan meremas kedua tangan Yoongi yang menggerayangi belakang tubuhnya, "Tidak, dan kau–nakal sekali, Yoongie."

Yoongi menghimpit Jimin di ujung _bathub_ dan melesakkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Jimin, " _Teruslah mengelak. Dan aku ingin bercinta denganmu sebentar saja, Jiminie. Janji._ " Parau Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Tidak bisakah kalian menginap? Aku masih ingin mengenal calon menantuku lebih dalam." Protes Jiyong begitu Yoongi mengatakan bahwa ia datang hanya untuk mengenalkan Jimin pada mereka.

"Masih siang, Yoongi-ya. Kenapa harus terburu-buru?" Melas Jooyeon.

Yoongi mendengus geli, "Yah, aku akan sering berkunjung, oke? Aku sibuk dengan calon pengantin dan anakku."

Jiyong membolakan mata, "Calon apa kau bilang?" Ujar Jiyong dengan raut wajah kaget.

Jimin sudah bersembunyi di balik tubuh Yoongi, takut jika Jiyong marah setelah mengetahui ia sudah hamil sebelum mengikatkan janji suci dengan anaknya.

"Hm, calon anakku. Aku akan ke rumah sakit Dokter Jeon."

Jooyeon maju dan menatap tajam Jimin, "Kau yakin itu cucu kami? Apa kau sudah berhu–"

"Jangan coba-coba menuduh Jiminku, _eomma._ " Desis Yoongi, "Seks pertamanya adalah denganku, dan aku menyetubuhinya tiap malam. Maka aku dengan senang hati membawa Jimin ke hadapan kalian. Kalau kalian tak senang, aku tak peduli. Tapi aku akan segera menikahinya." Jelas Yoongi dengan nada mengancam. "Ayo pergi, Jiminku. Jangan takut."

Jimin mengikuti Yoongi dari belakang dengan takut-takut, tak lupa permisi dengan orang tua Yoongi tanpa suara.

"Siapa yang tak senang?" Interupsi Jiyong dari belakang mereka yang baru saja akan keluar dari pintu utama. "Cepatlah bawa calon menantuku kembali, dan.. Jika kau mengizinkan, bawalah foto cucuku bersama kalian."

Yoongi berbalik sebentar, menggumamkan terimakasih dengan sangat pelan, kemudian kembali lagi dengan membawa Jimin dalam rengkuhannya.

.

.

.

"Yoongie, aku sudah tak sabar!" Rengek Jimin yang bergerak gelisah di bangku mobil.

Yoongi mengacak surai Jimin dan berusaha untuk tidak menggigit gemas sang terkasih, "Jiminie, jangan lasak, oke? Aku juga tak sabar. Tapi setidaknya jangan membuat anak kita tak nyaman." Jelasnya menenangkan Jimin.

Jimin menggerutu dan memandang ke depan dengan hidung berkerut sebal. "Lama sekali, Yoongie."

"Lama darimana, Jiminie? Bersabarlah. Kita sudah hampir sampai. Tak sampai lima menit."

Entah insting keibuan Jimin yang terlalu kuat atau sifatnya mendadak menjadi tak sabaran, Jimin kembali bergerak gelisah. "Aku ingin segera membawa foto anakku ke _appa_ , Yoongie."

"Hem, ngomel terus. Lihatlah ke kirimu."

Jimin langsung melirik ke kaca mobil di sebelahnya dan matanya berbinar, mereka sudah sampai di rumah sakit!

"Cepatlah, Yoongie!" Pekik Jimin yang segera melepas _seatbelt_ nya dan keluar dari mobil dengan antusias.

.

.

.

 _Sabar, Yoongi. Dia calon pengantinmu. Sabar._ Yoongi merapalkan doa dalam hati untuk tidak menyerang Jimin sekarang juga.

"Jimin, ikut aku, oke? Kau bahkan tak tahu dimana ruangan Dokter Jeon."

Jimin masih larut dalam acara _mari lihat-lihat betapa besarnya aset keluarga Min_. Jimin sesekali menyapa para suster yang memberi salam padanya, atau beberapa pengunjung yang jelas-jelas menggodanya yang terlalu imut dalam balutan _sweater_ berwarna _navy blue_ dengan bagian depan yang bergambar hamtaro.

Dia bahkan tak tahu raut wajah Yoongi yang berubah menjadi amat dongkol. Ingin saja Yoongi meremas mata mereka yang menatap memuja Jiminnya.

"Tuan Min!" Jungkook berjalan cepat begitu melihat tuannya sedang berjalan menuju ruang operasi. "Lewat _lift_ saja! Kita akan memeriksa keadaan Jimin, kan?"

"Tapi aku ingin berjalan-jalan, Dokter Jeon.." Cicit Jimin. "Akhir-akhir ini aku sering kelelahan. Mungkin aku butuh olahraga untuk kesehatanku dan anakku. Aku mulai jarang berolahraga karena tuanmu yang pelit ini."

Yoongi memeluk Jimin dari belakang, "Ikut saja Dokter Jeon, Jiminie. Nanti malam kita akan _berolahraga._ " Bisiknya. "Ayo, Dokter Jeon." Perintah Yoongi tak peduli wajah Jimin yang memerah padam.

.

.

.

Jimin diberi segelas air kemudian berbaring di ranjang ruangan pribadi Jungkook. Mungkin sudah dihimbau Yoongi sebelumnya, karena semua alat sudah tersedia dalam ruangan itu.

"Rileks, Jimin." Ucap Jungkook yang sedikit menaikkan _sweater_ Jimin kemudian menempelkan _transducer_ di atas perut Jimin dengan hati-hati.

Yoongi menggenggam tangan Jimin dengan erat, agar Jimin tahu ia tak akan pergi kemanapun tanpanya.

"Lihat, Jiminie. Anak kita." Bisik Yoongi tepat di telinga Jimin.

Jimin sedikit memanjangkan kepalanya untuk melihat layar USG, dan ia bergetar hebat.

"Jimin benar-benar hamil. Lihat, ia masih seperti kacang." Jelas Jungkook singkat yang menunjuk sesuatu yang sangat kecil pada layar USG dengan tongkat. "Yang jelas, itu bukan tumor. Itu janin, Jimin."

Jimin mengangguk dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Aku melihatnya, Dokter. Dia begitu kecil." Serak Jimin.

Yoongi duduk di pinggir ranjang dan membawa Jimin dalam pelukannya. "Dan kelak dia akan membesar dalam perutmu, Jimin. Jagalah anak kita untukku, untuk kita. _Heum_?"

Tak tahan dengan suasana yang _mellow_ , Jungkook pun bersuara. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita mulai membuat program olahraga khusus untuk ibu.. Hamil?" Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya. "Atau _ayah hamil_?"

"Tapi Jeon–"

"Intinya jangan coba-coba bermain dengan kasar pada calon ibu, kalau bisa tahan saja nafsumu sampai sembilan bulan lewat dua hari. Atau kegilaanmu itu akan berpengaruh buruk pada janin!" Tegas Jungkook menatap tuannya dengan tajam.

Jimin menyengir dengan sangat manis, dengan Yoongi yang merasa hidupnya akan sengsara sejak saat ini juga.

.

.

.

 **3J UKE SQUAD BONUS**

 ** _ENJOY!_**

–JIMIN SANG PENGGODA ULUNG

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya geram. Sejak Jungkook memberi himbauan agar tidak melakukan seks dengan Jimin, Yoongi harus menahan hormonnya mati-matian agar tidak menyerang Jimin yang terus menyiksa birahinya.

Seperti sekarang, Jimin sedang menindih Yoongi dengan tubuhnya yang dibalut pakaian serba terbuka. Dengan _french_ _maidy costume_ berwarna hitam (andalan Jimin untuk terlihat panas di depan Yoongi) dan _strippy stocking_ selutut berwarna merah dengan pita kecil berwarna _pink_ untuk menambah kesan imut Jimin (sejujurnya Jimin semakin seksi dengan stoking berpita itu).

"Jimin, aku mohon. Astaga."

Jimin terkekeh dan membubuhkan kecupan kupu-kupu pada sudut bibir Yoongi, "Sembilan bulan lagi, _dad._ Setelahnya kau bisa _mengikatku dan mencambukku, sepuasnya._ "

Yoongi menggeram pelan dan memeluk sang kekasih. " _I'm suffering, Jiminie. But your offer seems worth._ "

Yoongi bersumpah ia tak melupakan pekerjaannya, namun bergelung dalam selimut bersama orang terkasihmu selama seharian penuh tampaknya boleh juga.

–JINNIE OH JINNIE

Jin disekap dalam rumah Namjoon selama beberapa hari lantaran Namjoon tak sanggup lagi menahan kerinduan pada sang terkasih yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya.

Bukannya bercinta, Jin malah ngambek dan selalu ketus setiap Namjoon berusaha mendekatinya.

Kecuali dalam urusan makanan, Jin akui ia tak bisa menolaknya. Namjoon lumayan dalam hal memasak walaupun sering berakhir dengan dapur yang rusak parah karena ulah sang pemilik rumahnya sendiri.

"Besok _hyung_ sudah boleh balik ke rumah Yoongi _hyung_ , bagaimana?" Tawar Namjoon saat Jin masih tak ingin melihat wajahnya.

Jin otomatis menoleh, "Kau serius, Joonie? Akhirnya aku bisa memanjakan pangeran kecilku!"

Namjoon tersenyum mesum. "Sebelum _hyung_ pergi, bisakah kita bercinta sebentar? Kangen, _hyung._ "

Jin kembali dalam mode garangnya. " _Don't_ _even touch me, I'm sensitive,_ Joonie!"

Hmm.. Tapi itu kode atau larangan, Jinnie?

–JEON'S FLIRTY PATIENT

"Anak ini benar-benar!"

Pria di depannya nyengir kotak, begitu terpesona dengan dokter di depannya saat ini.

"Serius, Dokter. Jantungku berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya begitu melihatmu."

Itu Kim Taehyung, pemilik senyum kotak yang menggombali Jungkook barusan.

"Kalau begitu cari dokter lain, Pasien Kim. Mungkin aku malah menjadi sumber penyakit anehmu, bukan dokter penyembuhmu." Jelas Jungkook yang ingin membakar Taehyung hidup-hidup.

Taehyung menggeleng tak setuju. "Tapi tugas dokter adalah menyembuhkan pasien."

Jungkook bersungut-sungut, "JANGAN BUANG WAKTUKU, KIM TAEHYUNG!"

 _Hum, fyi,_ Jungkook dan Taehyung pernah menjalin hubungan, namun hubungan mereka sudah pupus.

Kita lihat saja nanti bagaimana cara Taehyung menaklukkan Jungkook, _sekali lagi_.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _TBC_**

Tugas oh tugas~ makin hari makin numpuk. Untung aq kuat.

Disempetin update kl emang ad waktu senggang ehe~

Kaget ga sih, tiba-tiba ortu yoongi nerima jimin gitu aja xD but actually yes, aku ga mau terlalu banyak konflik di ff ini, malah berbelit dan berujung writers block ;_;

I UWU YOU SOMAC READERNIM ~ baik yang rajin review ato nge-kritik saran *bow* maupun siders *bow again, kalian tetap nyempetin buat singgah dan baca ff sampah ini :")

 _See ya!_

 _Regards, nchu_


	6. 6 - Misunderstand

" _Kepada Saudara Min Yoongi,bersediakah Anda menjadikan Park Jimin sebagai is_ – _suami Anda, dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, dan pada saat sehat maupun sakit?"_

" _Ya, saya bersedia."_

" _Kepada Saudara Park Jimin, bersediakah Anda menjadikan Min Yoongi sebagai suami Anda, dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, dan pada saat sehat maupun sakit?"_

" _Ya, saya bersedia."_

" _Dengan begitu, pada hari ini, tepatnya tanggal 13 Oktober 20XX, atas kesaksian Tuhan dan para hadirin yang hadir di pernikahan ini, kalian telah disahkan sebagai pasangan sehidup semati."_

* * *

 ** _Happy reading and sorry for typos!_**

.

.

.

" _Kau masih tak ingin membawa menantu dan cucuku kemari, Min Yoongi?_ " Jiyong berujar tak senang di ujung telepon ketika Yoongi menolak membawa Jimin ke rumah utama mereka.

Jimin bersungut-sungut dan merampas ponsel Yoongi, " _Appa,_ Yoongie memang jahat sekali." Jimin menjulurkan lidah ke arah Yoongi dan melanjutkan obrolan dengan Jiyong. " _Appa,_ perutku sakit. Sepertinya _aegy_ marah pada ayahnya."

"Aku tak bisa membawanya pada _Appa_ , Jimin sudah menjadi hakku!" Yoongi mendengus dan melirik sinis Jimin.

" _Sejagad raya juga tahu kalau Jimin milikmu. Tapi kau anakku, jadi aku juga berhak atas menantuku. Cepat katakan, kapan kalian akan datang?_ "

" _Dasar tukang ngadu._ " Bisik Yoongi kemudian mencium bibir Jimin. " _Appa,_ kapan-kapan kami pasti datang. Tapi ini masih pagi. Jadi biarkan pengantin baru beristirahat dulu, oke? Kututup."

Yoongi menatap lembut Jimin, dan kembali membawa Jimin dalam ciumannya yang memabukkan.

"Jiminie kangen disentuh Yoongie.." Ujar Jimin di sela ciumannya.

.

.

.

Jimin berguling bosan di atas ranjang, kemudian menaiki tubuh Yoongi, dan ia kembali berguling di sebelah Yoongi dengan wajah tak santai.

"Katanya cinta. Tapi Yoongie sudah tak mau bercinta dengan Jiminie. Berarti Yoongie tak cinta Jiminie."

Yoongi tidak tidur, namun ia masih memejamkan mata menghiraukan Jimin.

"Yoongie, celanamu kembung. Ayo main!" Rengek Jimin menarik-narik jeans Yoongi, namun tangannya dicegat oleh Yoongi.

"Biarkan aku tidur, Jiminie. Kau tak ingin melihatku marah, kan?"

Jimin menghempas tangan Yoongi dengan kasar. "Ya sudah! Aku naik taksi ke tempat _Appa._ Awas kalau kau mencariku!"

.

.

.

"Yoongie benar-benar tak mencariku.." Jimin sesenggukan begitu tiba di depan mansion sang mertua. Ia berjalan karena tak membawa uang. Padahal, dalam kondisi hamil muda Jimin seharusnya tak boleh kelelahan.

Dan efeknya Jimin rasakan sekarang.

" _Appa, eomma.._ Jiminie mau masuk. Perut Jiminie sakit.." Jimin mengadu pada gerbang mansion. Bagaimana Jimin bisa berteriak bahwa ia berada di depan gerbang? Jimin merasa bingung dan semakin lelah.

Haruskah dia kembali ke apartemen dalam kondisi terburuknya? Atau menyerah saja disini?

" _Appa.._ " Jimin mengetuk lemah pintu gerbang sebelum tergeletak tak berdaya.

" _Menantuku? Dia Jimin kami! Bawa Jimin padaku!_ "

.

.

.

Jooyeon mengurut dada dan perut Jimin, kemudian meletakkan kepala Jimin pada pangkuannya dengan perlahan.

"Jiyongie.. Bagaimana ini?"

Jiyong menatap marah Jimin kemudian beralih ke ponselnya. "Anak sialan. Makanya aku ingin Jimin tinggal bersama kita. Lihat, Yoongi tak becus merawat Jimin!"

Jiyong mengetik cepat sesuatu pada layar ponselnya, menimbang-nimbang akan menjalankan rencananya atau tidak.

"Jiyongie, kau memikirkan apa?" Tanya Jooyeon penasaran.

"Memberi anak kita pelajaran." Jawab Jiyong enteng dan menatap ke layar ponselnya kembali.

.

.

.

 ** _Dari: Appa_**

 ** _Jimin ingin kalian bercerai. Dia baru saja membawa surat cerai kesini. Kalian baru menikah! Apa-apaan ini?_**

Yoongi terbangun dari ranjang dan membaca berulang pesan yang dikirimkan Jiyong padanya.

"Tidak, Jimin tak mungkin bisa lepas dariku semudah itu, _Appa._ " Desis Yoongi dan mengirimkan pesan suara tersebut ke ayahnya.

Jiyong, kau baru saja membangkitkan iblis dari dunianya!

.

.

.

Jiyong mendengar pesan suara dari Yoongi kemudian panik.

"Jooyeon. Gawat. Kita harus segera ke dokter Jeon. Yoongi marah!"

Jooyeon ikut-ikutan panik dan menggoyang pelan tubuh Jimin. "Ayo sayang, kita harus bersiap-siap. Kita cek kondisi kandunganmu, kemudian akan menjagamu dari Yoongi. Kau tak perlu takut!"

Jimin baru saja terbangun, sedikit mengedipkan matanya dan hampir terjatuh karena tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Jooyeon. Dia bahkan tak tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Jooyeon sebelumnya.

"Jiyong, kau bilang apa pada Yoongi? Jangan bilang–"

"Maafkan aku! Tapi kita harus bergerak cepat, Jooyeon." Jiyong membuka gerbang rahasia dari belakang mansion, kemudian menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. "Cepat masuk!"

Saat mobil Jiyong melaju menjauhi mansionnya, saat itu pula mobil Yoongi tiba di depan pintu gerbang utama.

.

.

.

"Kondisi kandungannya baik-baik saja, Nyonya Min." Kata Jungkook. "Tapi, aku melihat sedikit lecet pada lengannya. Apakah Jimin terjatuh?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan dan merapat pada Jooyeon. " _Eomma,_ Yoongie tak cinta lagi pada Jiminie. Yoongie tak mau bercinta sama Jiminie. Makanya Jiminie datang.." Adu Jimin yang masih tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Tak mau bercinta? Itu aneh." Gumam Jooyeon. "Jungkook, setahuku pada trisemester pertama, seks rutin akan berpengaruh baik pada kandungan. Apakah kau mengatakan sesuatu pada Yoongi?"

"Saya memang melarangnya, Nyonya. Dilihat dari sifat Tuan Yoongi, dia bahkan bisa membuat posisi janin berubah. Itu tak baik untuk kondisi _uke_ langka seperti Jimin." Jelas Jungkook disambut dengan anggukan paham oleh Jooyeon.

"Pantas saja. Yoongi tak ingin membahayakan kalian berdua, sayang." Ujar Jooyeon lembut. "Tapi, Yoongi pasti akan paham dan menurut pada Jimin untuk pelan-pelan. Kasihan sekali Jiminku, Jungkook."

Jungkook menggaruk ujung dagunya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengeluarkan surat pernyataan untuk mereka, Nyonya. Maafkan aku." Ucap Jungkook tak enak hati.

"Tak apa-apa. Tolong cantumkan bahwa mereka boleh berhubungan asalkan pihak dominan akan memperlakukan submisif dengan lembut. Kalau tidak, pihak dominan akan menerima konsekuensinya. Yaitu orang tua dari pihak dominan akan mengambil hak penuh dominan atas submisifnya."

"Haruskah sedetil itu, Nyonya?" Tanya Jungkook. Namun ia kembali menulis begitu mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Jiyong.

Mata Jimin berbinar begitu surat dari Jungkook dimasukkan ke dalam amplop kuning dengan rapih. "Untukmu dan suamimu." Ucap Jungkook.

"Terimakasih, Dokter Jeon." Ujar Jimin riang.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu. Ini sudah sore." Ucap Jiyong tenang namun gusar. Dengan terburu-buru, Jiyong membuka pintu ruang kerja Jungkook.

Oh Tuhan..

"Jimin, maafkan _Appa._ " Ujar Jiyong pelan begitu melihat Yoongi sudah menatap Jimin dengan raut tanpa emosinya.

Jimin bingung. Maaf untuk apa?

.

.

.

Jimin membolak-balik amplop yang diberikan Jungkook sambil tersenyum-senyum. Namun tidak dengan Yoongi. Ia mengira itu adalah surat cerai yang dimaksud Jiyong.

"Turun!" Perintah Yoongi begitu mereka tiba di depan apartemen. Karena terlalu senang, Jimin bahkan tak menyadari nada bicara Yoongi yang berubah sejak di rumah sakit.

Jimin membuka pintu apartemen dan berlari riang menuju kamar, kemudian meletakkan amplop di atas nakas.

"Senang, huh?" Sinis Yoongi.

Jimin semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "Dan terimakasih sudah menjemputku, Yoongie. Aku sudah tidak sabar–"

Yoongi mendorong Jimin hingga Jimin setengah tertindih oleh tubuh Yoongi. "Hah.. Tidak sabar, hm? Aku juga tidak sabar."

Jimin terkejut. "Kau sudah tahu isi surat itu, Yoongie? Yoongie _jjang_!" Jimin mengeratkan pelukan pada Yoongi, kemudian mengecup bibir Yoongi berulang.

Yoongi geram dan meraup bibir Jimin hingga tak bersisa. Lidahnya yang lihai mengeksplorasi deretan gigi Jimin, kemudian kedua benda lunak itu bertemu dalam perang yang menggairahkan.

Mereka saling menyamankan posisi kepala dan tubuh, dengan Yoongi yang semakin gencar menjatuhkan Jimin dalam jurang kenikmatan yang diciptakannya.

Jemari Yoongi menyusup di balik kaus Jimin, meraba kulit halus sang terkasih dengan tak sabaran, dan meremas pinggang Jimin dengan kasar.

Yoongi menyudahi ciuman mereka dan menatap dalam Jimin yang tersenyum tipis. "Yoongie, kau belum baca suratnya. Kau seharusnya baca kalau–"

"Untuk apa dibaca, Jiminie? Begitu inginnya kau terlepas dariku? Hanya karena aku tak ingin menyentuhmu?"

Alis Jimin tertaut bingung. "Yoongie.." Jimin merapikan surai Yoongi yang setengah menutupi netra Yoongi. "Aku benar-benar mencintai Yoongie. Aku tahu Yoongie tak mau bercinta denganku karena tak ingin melukai _uri aegy_." Ujar Jimin malu-malu dan tangan gemuknya bermain di dada Yoongi.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau mengajukan surat cerai, Min Jimin!" Bentak Yoongi ketika ia rasa Jimin tak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Jimin terkejut lagi dan meraba nakas di dekatnya. "Kau mengigau, Yoongie. Kau aneh." Jimin sedikit mengoyak amplop dan memberikan surat dari Jungkook untuk Yoongi. "Baca, Yoongie."

Yoongi merampas surat tersebut dari beranjak dari atas Jimin. Baru saja dibuka, Yoongi sudah membuang surat itu dan menatap Jimin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Oh, Tuhan. Ini terakhir kalinya aku meragukanmu, Jiminie."

.

.

.

Jimin memekik. Yoongi menyatukan mereka dengan lembut, menyentuhnya dengan lembut, dan juga membawanya ke puncak dengan lembut.

Yoongi benar-benar berhati-hati. Padahal Jimin lebih menyukai seks mereka yang tak terkontrol.

"Yoongie.." Bisik Jimin. "Lebih kasar, dan aku tak akan mengatakan apa-apa pada _appa_ dan _eomma._ "

Setelah mendengar apa yang ingin ia dengar dari Jimin sendiri, Yoongi sedikit mengangkat tubuh Jimin dan kembali menyatukan dirinya dengan milik Jimin.

Tubuh Jimin terhentak-hentak begitu Yoongi menggenjotnya dengan tempo tanpa ampun. Tentu dengan mata mereka yang saling memandang dengan penuh nafsu dan cinta.

Mereka sama-sama menyukai percintaan yang kasar. Untuk apa bermain lembut, bukan?

.

.

.

" _Prince_! Aw, pangeranku memang manis sekali!" Jin datang ke apartemen tepat pukul tujuh malam, disambut dengan Jimin yang begitu imut dalam balutan piyama pororo berwarna hitam.

Yoongi memeluk posesif pinggang Jimin begitu Jin mendekat, namun lengannya dilepas oleh Jin. "Aku pinjam pangeranku." Ujar Jin cuek dan giliran Jin yang memeluk Jimin dengan posesif.

"Sopan sekali, Kim Seokjin. Kau bahkan tak mengatakan 'tolong', 'permisi', atau 'maaf sebelumnya'." Sindir Yoongi telak dan Jin hanya terkekeh sinis.

"Untuk apa, toh Jimin tak protes. Iya kan _prince_?" Jin mencari pembelaan pada Jimin dan untungnya disambut dengan anggukan menggemaskan Jimin.

Yoongi melirik Jimin hendak protes, namun ia terhenti dan menyeringai.

"Aku akan keluar bersama Namjoon. Kalian bersenang-senanglah."

.

.

.

" _Dasi dan kain tipis, kau akan melihatku hanya memakai itu setelah mengijinkanku keluar dengan Seokjin hyung._ "

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _TBC_**

Yeu~ balik lagi dengan nchu~ ada yang kangen tida?

TIDAK! (jawab readers, huhu cuktaw)

Belum kelar ulangan sih, tapi nchu disini mau ucapin kaloooo

SELAMAT HARI ULTAH RI YANG KE 73! Merdeka! Yehet xD /apasi nchu, kamu gajelas

Pokoke, intinya nchu sayang sm readers semua. Yang rajin komen makasih loh, yang rajin baca diem-diem juga makasih loh. Acu senang kok karyaku dibaca. Setidaknya fiksi gaje ini dibaca entah layak dibaca atau tida layak, hehe./apasi pt.2

Tp sebenarnya acu bisa update dari kemarin-kemarin, kalo ga gila main game /kaboooor

Tapi tapii acu juga ada ngerjain sesuatu;_; jadi nchu mau masuk univ luar negri gitu, jd gitu deh. Mesti rajin, trus sering latihan, trus siap-siap utk ujian masuk ke univ luar, belum lg ulangan dan tugas tetek bengek, eh ditambah game xD jadinya ff terbengkalai huhu maapkeun acu

 _Seeya!_

 _Regards, nchu_


End file.
